


Not With A Bang

by Golbez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cascade, End of Act Five, F/M, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the universe's final moment, he held her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With A Bang

The universe doesn't die the way you expected it to. There isn't any screaming, any kicking or yelling or hell, not even a boom or a bang. It's not instantaneous, yet it isn't gradual either, for that matter.

You can feel yourself breaking apart, oblivion pulling at you. You're still Spades Slick, but at the same time you're not. You're her too and Your name is Snowman. You're lying in a pool of your own unnatural blood, dying as the world breaks apart bit by bit, as the stars go out one by one, leaving nothing but emptiness. You won't die yet, not till every star goes dark, yet the universe won't die till you do, it's a

Your name is Jack Noir. You hate the Black Queen with a passion, you'd kill her if you could, and you would have, but then

paradox, you know that, but that's just how

those kids meddled. They exiled you, they took away everything from you. And now, now you're just another man, another one lost in a sea of infinite possibilities, for You drop the gun, the white gun that the prick gave you, that he made you take. You're staring at her, just lying there, helpless and bleeding and nothing at all like how a Queen should be and oh god your entire body aches

it's always been, you've always been a living paradox. A Queen who didn't want the responsibility. A Queen with no people. An exiled Queen with nothing to her name. Right now, you are the universe, and yet at the same time, you're everything else, everyone else. You are the rumbling floor you're lying upon. You are the glass shattering in the distance. You are the clocks exploding in the rooms below as time itself ceases to be. You are the hand touching you right now, heavy on your shoulder, metallic, cool, hard, and sliding behind you, lifting you up towards him

so you hold her, wrapping both your arms around her and you make sure your claws dig into her, making her bleed some more. You hold her close, staining yourself with blue, and the thought _at least it isn't green_ flickers through your mind and _Don't be stupid, green is a lovely color_ and

then you feel his lips on yours

you kiss her

and it's the last thing you

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard describing how someone can be everywhere all at once. I'm not too sure I managed this successfully.


End file.
